custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rageous
Story: Toa Rageous started life as a Sav-Matoran on the island of Slaughter where he was treated like a prince by it's Skakdi ruler. He was assigned rule over the Sav-Matoran tribe on Slaughter, replacing Turaga Varkan who was sent away. His rule over his fellow Sav-Matoran was brutal and cruel and it was under his leadership that they gained the name "Sav Matoran" which originated from the name savage Matoran. Previously they had been known as Zastorans. Rageous was later sent to Makuta Maxima by Zogrok, leaving the Sav-Matoran leaderless which begun their slow migration underground. Maxima used his diminished Makuta Powers as well as knowledge from the Codrex and an infected Kahnohi Huna to forcibly transform Rageous into a Toa Agonex. The transformation turned the already cruel Matoran into a raging berserker. Maxima then sent him to Slaughter to test his capabilities. When he arrived he was greeted by the Skakdi with cheers of applause which soon died down when he revved up his Chainsword arm and started butchering the Skakdi on the orders of his new master. His former mentor Zogrok almost killed the crazed Toa but hesitated just long enough for Rageous to strike him and kill him. Rageous would then search for the Sav-Matoran which he had been instructed to bring to Maxima however they had all escaped deep underground with the help of Turaga Varkan. Rageous was later unleashed onto Spherus Magna to terrorise the Agori and take control of the recently migrated Matoran. He took command over and corrupted a tribe of Ta-matoran who became known as the Hae-Matoran who developed an obsession with blood and led them in the Glatorian Genocide. Rageous was later killed by Hexxan by having his ribcage crushed. His mask was destroyed by the Order of Spherus Magna and the Hae-Matoran were freed from his corruptive influence and had their memories wiped. His body was later purified by The Element Lord of Life but could not be resurrected because of how severe his war crimes had been. Info: Rageous was almost entirely mechanical as most Sav-Matoran were but he was given cloned organic tissue by Maxima to make him into a Toa. This proved to be his weakness when his ribcage and internal organs were crushed by Hexxan His Chainsword arm was called Slaughter, named after his home island. It was transformed into the Crusader Blade when his body was purified. According to the Avatar of Destiny, Rageous could have been a noble hero and led a successful revolt against the Skakdi on Slaughter if he had not been picked by Zogrok as their leader but instead earned their trust and respect. Non Canon Info: Rageous was designed to resemble a Khorne Berzerker from Warhammer 40,000 hence his chainsword arm and red and black colour scheme, in general he and the Hae-Matoran are based off Khorne followers in 40k. He was originally going to become one of the Dark Turaga or be part of a Toa Agonex Kaita but was killed off instead. He also has light up eyes taken from a Piraka set to represent his berzerker like rage.